


Together Again

by Chococat_For_Overlord_of_Earth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar, M/M, Mushy, Relationship(s), Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chococat_For_Overlord_of_Earth/pseuds/Chococat_For_Overlord_of_Earth
Summary: C+C welcome!No idea on the timeline. After battle city but 'Kura has the ring.One of two fanfics; other is from Bakura's perspective with gore. Same story, things are different. Feel free to read both!Marik and Bakura characters owned by Kazuki Takahashi





	Together Again

Chapter 1

Ryo had spent the better part of the afternoon making an already clean house an even more pristine place to be. Since he lived alone, save his counterpart, the house remained relatively clean all the time.

Marik had been blowing up Bakuras phone all week but still refused to give the answer for the visit. Bakura didn't offer to pick him up once he landed either. Marik stated he'd drive to him.

Bakura knew when the blonde boy would land and guessed at time to be ready for his arrival. After Ryo had finished all the preparations Bakura took over his host to wait patiently. He couldn't wait to see Marik. Botched evil plans aside, they remained friends after apologies had been doled out.

He thought about Mariks golden hair draped carefully around his flawless face. His own tongue running up and down beautifully tanned skin. Hands wandering masterfully around each other’s bodies.  
The spirit read a book idly, more watching the clock than anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura jolted awake. Frantic pounding at the door forced him up off the couch and into a sour mood. He glanced at the clock on his way to the door.

11:49pm.

The spirit opened the door, “Marik do y-“ but before he could finish the thought, Marik fell into the doorway and Bakura reflexively caught him. 

Finally, Bakura had him in his arms. His heart skipped a beat once their eyes met.

Their faces very close but displaying very different emotions. One stifling a blush, the other worried and afraid. The spirit returned to reality after he registered fear on Mariks face.

“They're after me…”

“What?” Bakura shook his head lightly. Marik pushed out of the boys arms and further into the house.

“We have to leave, they'll be here any minute.” The boy was still on the move, running towards Bakuras back door.

“Who, Marik? Who is-“ Marik interrupted, “No time! I need your help!” The sound of the back door opening echoed.

The spirit sighed. Throwing on his shoes and black trench coat as he ran after the blonde.

He was fairly easy to catch up with as he kept looking over his shoulder in a strange paranoid frenzy. “What the bloody hell is going on, Marik?”

“After we escape!” Marik picked up his pace, his hair practically glowed in the dark of night.

“Where are we even running to?” The spirit was looking ahead but saw the other boy shake his head.

“Run to the end of this street and take a left. Keep going until you hit another dead end, turn right. Squeeze between the red building and the chain link fence. I'll find you in…..” Bakura looked behind them for any sign of anything chasing them. “10 minutes, 20 tops.”

He stopped suddenly and ran into an ally to the left. Marik shouted as he kept going, “Where are you going, Bakura?”

“Keep it down you bloody moron! Just do what I said!”

Bakura was dialing his phone as he ran. Mustering his best Ryo impression, “Yes hello, it's Ryo. I-I left my house in a hurry but I'm not sure I locked all the doors. Would you mind checking for me please?”

The teenage girl Kaneda who lived next door answered, “Are you okay Ryo? It's really late you know.”

Ryo had given his neighbors keys to his house in an attempt to feel safer all alone in such an empty place. Kaneda developed a crush on the shy boy but he was far too awkward around her to notice. 

Her crush on the spirits host was just an inconvenience now, “Yes I'm f-fine, thanks... I'll check in with you when I get back, just had to run out for a minute.” The stuttering and hesitations matched Ryo's vernacular perfectly.

Bakura was standing in the ally behind his house, watching several human shaped figures run through it. Metal weapons shimmered about their shapes as their entirely black outfits caught wind. He counted six.

“Sure thing Ryo.” The polite voice said softly and hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik had squeezed himself through the narrow corridor his friend had told him to and waited patiently.

The night was quiet as the waiting boredom allowed him to lose himself in thought. His mind went to battle city and the first time he met Bakura. Ryo wasn't very enjoyable but at least he had another side of himself that made him interesting. Convincing Bakura to wound himself wasn't easy but manipulating the entity gave Marik a strange feeling. The mind games they put each other through were fun. He wished he could spend every second since the tournament ended together but getting dragged home was part of his lifelong duty to serve. Maybe it didn't have to be?

The boy snapped out of his thoughts with a shiver. It was damn cold even for a winter night.

“Marik?”

The blonde boy leaned around to peer down the narrow path leading to the front of the building.

“Bakura!” he didn’t even try to hide the joy in his voice. He started to compress his body through the tight path. His clothes rubbed on the building making an unusually loud rustling sound.  
Jagged edges caught his clothes. Pulling, he heard a slight rip. His posture grew exhausted and he sighed. 

With big beautiful lavender eyes he turned his head to the spirit who was just staring with one eyebrow cocked, “I’m stuck… would you mind?”

Bakura giggled slightly, “Just get out here. It's not like there's any saving those tattered clothes.”

“No! These are my favorite pants! I can't!” he turned his best puppy dog eyes on.

“Why would you wear those when, I assume, you knew something like this could have happened?” he folded his arms and leaned to one side.

“Being in vague danger doesn't mean I have to sacrifice looking good!” his feelings starting to become hurt.

“Marik, it's chain link. Just push on it…. Hard.” Bakura giggled internally over a double entendre he made in his head.

The boy tried for a minute to morph the fence but to no avail. He turned his head again to Bakura and smiled an embarrassed smile.

The spirit sighed and walked to the other side of the fence through some large obstacles. Once there they made eye contact again and Marik flashed that goofy innocent smile again. Bakura shook his head and knelt down.  
He fondled around Mariks crotch area; his zipper, some belt loops, and a few places on his pockets had gotten pierced by frayed edges of metal. Marik began to shiver from the cold.

“Oh hush, this isn't scary.” Bakura didn’t bother looking up from his work.

Marik didn’t want to admit he was cold to the only person who's reaction could vary greatly depending on his mood, especially with the delicate placement of his hands.

“Yes it is! That's my bread and butter you're fucking with.” Marik started to complain to divert attention; “Why did I even need to get behind this building anyway? Seems unnecessary. I didn't hear or even see any signs of bad guys.”

“Well I wanted to see your body under strain, struggling in a tight spot.” The thief smiling a small grin.

“What?!” Marik was genuinely confused but his cheeks grew warmer as they threatened to blush.

“We couldn't have you out front, complaining loudly like you are now, could we?” His responses always seemed intentionally hard to read. Like the spirit didn't always know if the truth was in both or either statement. Marik was left to guess at which or if either were accurate statements.

“Bollocks, Marik. How have you done this, THIS poorly?” he said obviously frustrated.

Marik answered in a mocking impression of the spirit, **“How has this gone THIS wrong you bloody idiot.”**

Bakura stopped fondling. “Careful princess,” in an unimpressed tone he continued, “Try now.”

The blonde boy started to move again. Bakura walked around to meet up with the now free Egyptian.

“Thanks Bakura.”

The spirit stood with his arms folded looking down his nose at Marik, head tilted to one side. Another moment of silence passed.

“What…?” Marik asked nervously

“Now is the part where you tell me what the hell is happening.” Still sounding as unamused as he was before.

“Ugh, Bakura can't we just enjoy each other’s company for a minute?” turning on his best puppy dog eyes again.

“No! Listen here, Marik…” Bakura invaded Mariks personal space, putting their faces close together.

“Tell me what's happening right now before I rip your tongue out with my teeth.”

Marik looked into his cold brown eyes, “You're welcome to try that if you'd like?” he stuck his tongue out barely touching the end of Bakuras nose and finished the gesture with an innocent but still nervous smile. Marik had never managed to tell the thief about his feelings towards him, now those pesky feelings were still unresolved. Such a flirty gesture could only convey one message, how could it be misunderstood.

“Marik….” Bakura hissed.

Marik become lost in his admiring of the white haired boy. Bakuras clothes showed off his attractive shape while still covering all of it. His face was even more beautiful close up. And those eyes… “Hey wait, did you shadow realm all those people after me?”

Bakura rolled his eyes, “No Marik. I reasoned with them because I'm so well educated on why they're after you.” His bored posture grew wearier.

“Okay fine yes… I'm being hunted.”

“Yeah I got that!” Bakura practically interrupted. 

Marik flinched slightly, “Well my whole family is being hunted…” He paused for a moment to study Bakuras. The white haired boy growled at him.

“Rare Hunters.”

Bakura scowled and turned his back towards Marik. The Egyptian stared at his back for awhile before nervously volunteering more information, “I flew here with Odion and Ishizu but we got separated.”

The spirit sighed. “What's all this got to do with me then?”

Marik thought about why he ran to Bakura. It felt like instinct. He always felt safe around the boy.

“Well I thought we were friends and… friends help each other right?” nervous snickering escaped him.

“Friends help each other bake cakes, do homework, and feel less miserable in this pathetic life; not save their families from certain doom! If we were friends some bloody warning would have been nice before you drag me into something like this. How hard can it be?” Bakura turned on his best Marik impression, “ **‘I'm visiting and oh by the way I might have some disgruntled employees trying to kill me. Can't wait to see you!’** I mean honestly Marik!” Bakura sounded upset but less so than his face lead the Egyptian to believe. Somewhere, Marik though, he must be incredibly happy to see his beautifully bronzed skin again.

“Aren't you an immortal soul…? And you very well know why couldn't tell you, they would know I'd come straight here.” Managing to sound less confused about what they were actually talking about than he felt.

“No. I mean yes. It's complicated okay? What does that have to do with this? And since when have you come straight to anywhere?!” the spirit jeered.

“You're like half human half demon, some sort of Cambion creature? What's complicated about that? Haven't learned the fireball spell yet?” Marik asked completely off topic now.

“You think I'm part succubus?” the spirit asked dumbfounded.

“Well not where it matters obviously but yeah?” Marik smiled.

Bakura instantly turned and started walking home. Marik called after him desperately, “Wait no Fluffy please!”

The spirit stopped. He waited a few seconds to let his rage build up then he turned around and stomped towards Marik, “Fluffy?! Really?! Bleeding buggering Fluffy?!”

Bakura grabbed Mariks collar, raising his other fist. The blondes weight came off the ground in the hold. His feelings for the other boy held his fist steady while anger wanted to bring it to the blondes face. Beautiful lavender eyes winced away from the pull. 

Seeing the genuine fear overtake that gorgeous face, Bakura stopped himself. Sighing as he let go of Marik, “Don't call me that.”

The white haired boy began to head home again. Whimpering came from behind him, “I need your help, Bakura. I can't do this without you…”

The genuine sounding words combined with the use of his name made the spirit stop his trek again. His heart softened as he turned to see desperation plaguing the blondes face. He wanted to help, Marik could sense it but he had to over exaggerate what a burden it was.

He sighed, “Come along, Marik. You can sleep with me tonight.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik walked sullenly a few paces behind Bakura. His arms were wrapped around himself in an attempt to stay warm. Keeping his shivering jaw quiet enough not to hear it over their footfalls.

Bakura glanced back casually at the Egyptian boy. Expecting to catch him staring at his backside, he was surprised to see the boy shivering. 

The spirit sighed and turned towards Marik. He opened his arms wide with a little fabric clutched in each hand. The gesture looked very gracious. Marik looked into those beautiful brown eyes again, hesitating for a moment.

“Well? Get in here.” Bakura had no feeling in his voice. Marik didn’t want to comply, his pride at stake.

But he was rather cold. 

He quickly shuffled into the open coat and Bakura wrapped his arms around him.

The spirit let a wide grin take over his face once he was sure Marik wasn't going to look up at him. Having the blonde in his arms for the second time in one night felt amazing. It felt so damn good that his heart started to race and his breaths became shallow as he wandered off in his imagination.

Marik kept shivering for a few blocks. Too cold to notice Bakuras slowed pace in an attempt to keep their contact together last longer. They didn't say a word to each other until they rounded the corner to the house. 

“I don't come straight to anywhere…” Marik snidely remarked.

Bakura giggled, “You think I'm some sort of hooved lady demon, so I guess we're even.”

Marik giggled too, “Half. Half hooved lady demon.” They both laughed together.

Once they reached the front porch, the spirit nudged Marik out of the coat. He didn’t move.

“Marik, I have to get to my keys...”

Marik turned around in the white haired boys grip, and shoved a hand down Bakuras front pants pocket. The spirit froze in surprise. 

This is not what Marik imagined all the way here but it felt better than any of his thoughts did. All the blood in his head rushed elsewhere in a hurry.

The blonde pulled keys out of the pocket and turned away. He left the warmth of the coat to unlock the door. Bakura frowned. The door swung open. Marik glanced at the spirit and flashed him a wink. The thief quickly changed his frown to a neutral smile and nodded to gesture Marik into the house.

The blonde forced his feelings out of his mind, the desire to jump on top of the spirit as soon as the door closed was becoming overwhelming. 

The spirit returned his attention to the matter at hand, “We'll sort all this murderer business out in the morning. You can sleep upstairs.” He snatched his keys out of Mariks hand and returned them to his pocket. 

The spirit kicked off his shoes while throwing his coat a random direction and jumped onto the couch. Within the same motion he'd managed to wrap himself in a blanket.

Marik stared at him in disbelief for a half second before Bakura growled at him.

“Go to sleep, Marik.” The spirit grumbled. The Egyptian removed his shoes promptly and hurried up the stairs.

There were 3 bedrooms on the top floor. One of them was obviously Ryo's. The master is where Marik chose only because the other smaller bedroom was locked. He took off most of his clothes save his underwear and crawled into bed. He stayed up awhile worrying about his brother and sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shone through the window slowly waking the sleeping blonde. He felt an overwhelming sense of security. A light wind moved the hairs on the back of his neck. Marik cracked one eye open to see soft pale arms draped over him.

The Egyptian jumped out of bed shouting, “Bakura! What are you doing?!”

The spirit shuffled lightly, his white hair catching the light in an almost angelic way. “Why are you shouting…” he mumbled.

“Why were you spooning me!” Marik demanded loudly.

Bakura was growing increasingly annoyed with the shouting. He sat up his lower half still covered by the blanket. He rubbed an eye and managed to squint the other one at Marik, “I came in here to check on you and….. I must have fallen asleep.”

“But why were you spooning me?!” Marik continued to prod.

“You were shaking and whining in your sleep.” Bakura had both his eyes open now, displaying a rather bored look.

“That's not an invitation to sleep with me!” his voice full of anger.

“Marik, can you please stop shouting?” Bakura sat up more for a stretch. Marik eyed his well toned torso. The light tangling in his lazy white hair rested on muscular shoulders. His hips a-

“Just come back to bed…” Bakura hit his head to a pillow again, lifting the covers slightly as invitation.

Mariks stomach answered with a growl. Bakura opened one eye again, “Breakfast time I guess.”

An annoyed sigh escaped Bakura as he sat up and swung his legs to the opposite side of the bed from Marik. The blonde enjoyed every second he got to stare at Bakuras perfect skin and flawless body. The wonderful lines that formed around his hips and his smooth—

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!!”

“Ra almighty!” The decibel level surprised the tired and groggy spirit. Bakura bolted out of the room managing to slam the door on his way out. The sound of another door being slammed rang out.

Marik instantly regretted his overreaction. Was it an overreaction? The boy sat on the bed and thought about the wasted opportunity. He could have done anything else and he would have been in an embrace that he wanted so badly.

After a few minutes the shock wore off the blonde boy and he got dressed. Maybe he overreacted on purpose to something he longed for in secret but he still owed Bakura an apology.  
He crept up to Ryo's door. “Bakura?” he whispered as he knocked lightly on the door.

The door opened to a fully dressed scrawny Ryo, “Oh hello Marik! Are you staying with us?”

“Um yeah, sort of a temporary fix. Can I talk to Bakura? We have some things to take care of today.” He asked incredibly unsure of himself.

“I’m afraid not... Come on, I'll make you some breakfast.” The boy walked down the stairs.

Marik followed. “How did you—” he shook his head, realizing he had something more important to address. “Ryo I really need to talk to Bakura…”

Ryo fiddled with some things in various cabinets, “Vegetarian right? Toast okay? My apologies for not prepping more vegetarian options in advance. I just didn’t think—.”

“Ryo, please…” Marik pleaded.

Ryo stopped and looked at Marik with slanted eyebrows. “He's… I don’t think he wants to admit it but he's little embarrassed. After breakfast I can help you find your siblings.”

The host boy turned back to making food. Marik sighed and sat down at one of the stools at the bar, “I don't mean to be rude but I need Bakuras…. Expertise?”

Without any hesitation Ryo snapped, “I'd prefer not to use violence, love.”

The Egyptian supposed it was midday so the chances of them getting into a bad situation were minimal. But he needed Bakura in case anything did go wrong. Well he's there, just not…. There. He thought to himself.

“How did you sl—” Ryo stifled the question as he realized he knew the answer already. Awkward silence took over. The blonde wracked his brain for something to say but the strangeness from this morning still lingered.

“Does he make you watch or do you choose what you see?” Marik regretted the question immediately especially since he knew the answer as he was also a host for something.

Ryo stopped dead, halfway reaching into a cabinet. Another moment of silence passed and Ryo was still. Marik stared at him, trying to discern some emotional response from the other boys face. The white haired boy was not the same person as the spirit but Marik couldn't help but explore his features anyway. The eyes were different and his demeanor was lighter but still recognizable as the boy he was crushing on.

Eventually the toaster popped up. Ryo jolted out of his stillness and walked to the toaster, “Jam?”

Marik answered, “N-no that's alright.” The plate of toast appeared in front of him.

“Tea? Coffee?” Ryo's smiling face was hard to ignore.

“We really need to get going…” the blonde stated as he stood up grabbing the toast to go.

“Right-o.” Ryo went to the front door to put on his shoes, “I think we should start where you guys got separated.”

Marik nodded as he put both pieces of toast in his mouth. He attempted to put his shoes on whilst still standing. Couple of hops to maintain balance while he pulled a boot over his foot. His concentration was limited by the food in his mouth. 

Other boot had to go on now, except he was not nearly as graceful this time and lost his balance.

The Egyptian fell onto Ryo and they both fell to the floor, one on top of the other. Marik practically choked on his toast as he lifted himself off Ryo. He shifted to sitting close to Ryo with their legs still entangled laughing as he took a bite of toast. Ryo sat up blushing but giggled with Marik anyway.

“Sorry Ryo, guess I should finish breakfast before we go.” Almost stuffing the toast into his face.

“Haha that’s quite alright.” His adorable smile was charming.

Mariks hair was especially messy since he hadn't showered and had just submitted it to some harsh velocity and gravity. Ryo reached the short distance between them and slid his hand passed a clump of hair to brush a crumb off Mariks cheek. The blonde froze mid chew and stared at Ryo, who was turning pink. The shade was easy to detect on his pale skin, Marik started to feel his face turning hot. He swallowed his food.

A knock came from the front door. Ryo quickly jumped up as Marik pulled himself to his feet slowly. Ryo opened the door. “Kaneda! Good morning.”

The teenage girl looked at Ryo then Marik, eyeing each boy up and down. Her big green eyes seemed to explore the scene with precision.

“I didn't hear from you after you called last night. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” She rested her eyes on Marik with a confused stare.

Ryo glanced at the Egyptian, “Oh right.” His eyes wandered back to the girl, “My apologies, yes everything is fine. I must have been in such a hurry last night... I hope I didn’t worry you too much.” His face started to turn a brighter red now. 

“You left the doors wide open silly!” she elbowed him in a playful manner.

He looked back at Marik again remembering his manners. “This is Marik. Marik this is Kaneda, she… lives next door.”

Marik reached out a hand immediately while Kaneda hesitated for a split second. After they shook hands she turned her attention back to Ryo, “Ryo, are you free tonight? My teachers assigned so much homework!”

The white haired boy giggled nervously, “Maths again?” the girl nodded as he grew brighter and brighter red. Ryo's eyes wandered to Marik again, “I'm afraid not tonight…”

Her eyes were still filled with hope, “Tomorrow night?”

“No sorry, we haven't got the time this week…” his use of ‘we' tipped the girl off. Her demeanor changed instantly.

“Oh I see…” she glared at Marik before she turned around, “text me later.” She was already walking home.

Ryo shut the door slowly. He didn't even turn around before Marik stated, “At least you're easier to read than Bakura haha.” The white haired boy sighed and hung his head low.

“It's okay Ryo, you just have to tell her you like her. I’m pretty sure she likes you too.” Marik put his other boot on by now.

“Let's just go.” He opened the door again ensuring Kaneda had gone into her house before stepping out. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys walked for awhile, Marik admiring the scenery since last time he was in Domino city it wasn't to site see. Although this time wasn't for site seeing either. Their conversations were small and meaningless but still felt nice. Ryo pointed out major things in the neighborhood as they walked. A mile or two from Ryo's house, Marik got pulled into an alleyway. 

Ryo reacted instantly but relaxed once he saw it was the boys siblings. He sighed with a smile and took out his phone for some entertainment while the family talked.

“Marik!” Ishizu was already hugging her brother. Odion waited his turn to hug Marik.

“You really shouldn’t be out in the open like that Marik!” she grabbed his hands. 

“Where did you go last night?” her blue eyes shook. Marik pointed to Ryo who now was hidden by a brick building.

“I'm glad you guys are safe. I was really worried.” Marik said with a joyous smile.

“No we're glad you're safe! That boy… kept you safe?” Ishizu was confused until she saw the golden ring flash as the boy in the street shifted.

“Yeah, well. Rather I took care of myself and his house was nearby.” Marik lied proudly. 

Ishizu exchanged a look with Odion.

“What…?” Mariks brow crinkled.

“Marik… you don’t need to worry about us since… The Rare Hunters are only after you.” The sister explained calmly.

“But now we can protect you.” Odions voice was monotone. Ishizu put her hand on Odions shoulder and they both looked at Marik lovingly.

“Don't worry, brother, we'll bear this burden with you.” Ishizu hugged her little brother again.

Marik pushed her away, “No! If they're not after you, why put yourselves at risk?”

“But Marik…” she said solemnly.

“I'll be fine with Bakura. I know it doesn't make much sense but I'll worry a lot less if you two stay together… away from me.”

Ishizu remembered the golden ring. Since it had some powers she knew he'd be safe if that boy was someone he trusted. Her azure eyes looked at Odion again. They seemed to have a whole conversation with only their eyes. Odion nodded at his sister. She nodded back and hugged her little brother again.

“Odion and I will head home. Stay in touch and give us updates every day please?”

Marik nodded and the siblings parted ways after they said heartfelt goodbyes.

Marik emerged from the alley, “What now Bakura?”

Ryo turned to face Marik as he put his phone back into a pocket, “We could check old hideouts?”

Mariks eyebrows crinkled, “Wouldn’t that be sorta… dangerous?”

“We just have to be sly about it. We really need information at this point so we can come up with a plan.” Ryo smiled and gestured for Marik to lead the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys walked for quite some time. The sun was starting to set, elongating their shadows. Marik stopped suddenly, “Next block.”

Ryo nodded as he kept walking. Marik followed timidly, “We can't just walk in…”

“You can't. I'm just a high school student who became lost.” Confidence exuded from his voice which was unusual for the scrawny teenager.

Marik watched in horror and a little curiosity as the white haired boy entered the dilapidated building. Several agonizing minutes went by before the blonde heard shouting. Marik walked quickly to the entrance and peered around the door frame. 

A few larger men were gathered around Ryo who was backed up into a table trembling. One of the men leaned his body around the boy, his face inches from his. A gruff voice and a few droplets of saliva hit the boys cheek, “Maybe I'll just show you what I mean…”

Marik rounded the corner, “Hey! Let him go.” The three thugs turned towards the blonde. One of them whispered something into his sleeve.

More figures emerged from various darkened corridors, “Hey that's him!” the strangers started to close in on the Egyptian. They all seemed huge as their shadows started to tower over the boy who was starting to shake.

Suddenly the table near Ryo went flying, grazing a few thugs on its course. One figure managed to grab Marik while the rest circled the other boy.

The sudden commotion around Ryo forced the man to the throw Marik against a wall forcefully after a few cheap blows to his face and torso. 

The blonde caught a fleeting glimpse of the gleeful look on Bakuras face before his body smashed through a wall. Malicious brown eyes widened above a crinkled nose and crooked grin. Millennium ring glowing dimly as the boy lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> C+C welcome!
> 
> No idea on the timeline. After battle city but 'Kura has the ring.
> 
> One of two fanfics; other is from Bakura's perspective with gore. Same story, things are different. Feel free to read both!
> 
> Marik and Bakura characters owned by Kazuki Takahashi


End file.
